starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Mandalore (planet)
Mandalore, known as Manda'yaim in Mando'a, was the capital world of the Mandalore Sector, in the Outer Rim Territories, which the Mandalorian culture first conquered. It was the fifth planet in the system. During and after the New Mandalorian Crusade, Mandalore became, and remained as, the headquarters to the Mandalorian Protectors, and was the staging point for Mandalore Cadden Blackthorne's resurrection movement for the Protectors. There, Blackthorne lead the clans out of their depressive state, and into that of a new age. Description Mandalore itself was a temperate, albeit desolate, world located in a rather overlooked and inconspicuous area at the edge of the Inner Rim. Making a living upon its surface took on a battle of survival, and thus, the Mandalorians knew no other way of succession. Most importantly, however, was the rare metal that was only found on this planet to-date. It was called Beskar. Early History Taungs, under the leadership of Mandalore the First, settled the planet prior to 7,000 BBY. They drove the native mythosaurs to extinction, using their skeletons to construct cities of bone. The planet was named after the great leader. The Taungs afterwards called themselves Mandalorians. The Mandalorians traveled from Mandalore to conquered many worlds. After failing to conquer Onderon, they briefly settled on its moon Dxun. The Great Sith War By the Great Sith War the Mandalorians had largely abandoned their adopted homeworld. Led by Mandalore the Indomitable, they spread to conquer other worlds. They eventually controlled a majority of the galactic northern quadrant before Mandalore the Ultimate was defeated by Revan in 3,960 BBY. The Mandalorians adopted other species into their ranks, and the last of the original Taung species eventually died out due to the Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders' all-out attempt to conquer the Galactic Republic during the Mandalorian Wars. Post-Reformation In the centuries following the New Sith Wars, Mandalore reached its peak militarily, then began a slow but inexorable decline, leading to the crushing defeat of Mandalorian forces around 730 BBY by the Republic and its Jedi peacekeepers, transforming parts of Mandalore into barren deserts. This triggered the beginnings of a pacifist movement that would eventually gain control of the government and suppress the proud warrior traditions of the past, traditions only maintained by ostracized and feuding opposition groups. The planet eventually became part of the Republic (possibly c. 200 BBY), but was marginalized and grew destitute. Clone Wars By the time of Jango Fett's death, the Mandalorians were still fundamentally divided. The New Mandalorians were led by Duchess Satine Kryze. They were recognized as the leaders of the Mandalorians by the Galactic Senate and were represented by Tal Merrick (who later betrayed Dutchess Satine by sending assassin probes on her ship). Another group called the Death Watch, founded by Tor Vizsla forty years before, was now under the leadership of Pre Vizsla, the Governor of Concordia. The Death Watch fought against the New Mandalorians using acts of terrorism and espionage. They sought to make a deal with Count Dooku to capture the Duchess, though their plans were foiled thanks to the efforts of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Later in the war, Fenn Shysa and Spar overcame the pacifist movement of Duchess Satine and joined the Confederacy, viewing the Republic as a corrupt oppressor. These Mandalorian Protectors, led by Mandalore the Resurrector, were tasked with defending their planet. They fought on Zaadja, New Bornalex, and New Holstice. Their most stunning victory was at the Second Battle of Kamino. Darth Sidious assigned them to capture Senator Padmé Amidala on Norval II, but Palpatine arranged for them to be ambushed by the Jedi. The Protectors assaulted the planet, accompanied by Battle Legionnaire droids. They were wiped out by the Jedi, save three survivors: Tobbi Dala, Fenn Shysa, and the Resurrector himself. Dala and Shysa mistakenly believed Boba Fett to have been the Resurrector, not realizing the Resurrector had been the rogue ARC trooper Spar. Their confusion was understandable, as Spar and Boba were both clones of Jango Fett. Spar somehow ended up on Iego, where he was later killed by Ailyn Vel, who confused him for her father, Boba. Galactic Empire During the reign of the Galactic Empire, the Empire did their best to strip the planet of Beskar ore, and large areas of the planet were scarred by the Empire's strip-mining practices. Mandalore fell under the jurisdiction of the Suprema, a non-Human Imperial advisor. The planet then legalized slavery to escape its deep poverty. The Suprema ran a major slave trade from the City of Bone, built inside the skeleton of a mythosaur. Fenn Shysa and Tobbi Dala began a resistance. The Zann Consortium engaged in piracy over Mandalore during this period, even kidnapping the Supreme Strategist and defeating a Mandalorian clan leader. As a result, several ships of Mandalorian design made their way into the backbone of the Consortium's fleet. Rebellion After the Battle of Hoth, Leia Organa came to Shysa's resistance camp near Keldabe, a beautiful hideout in the planet's treetops. There she found the bounty hunter Dengar held captive. She interrogated him as to where Boba Fett was hiding with frozen-in-carbonite Han Solo. Whether mistaken or lying, Dengar misinformed her that Fett was hiding in the Anga system. Fenn Shysa and Tobbi Dala, two of three surviving Mandalorian Supercommandos, were helped by Leia in ridding the planet of slavers (at the cost of Dala's life), destroying the City of Bone and killing the Suprema. Shysa became a symbol of hope, rallying the people of the planet against Grand Admiral Miltin Takel and the Empire Exodus Divergence State of Disarray At some point after the liberation of the planet from the Galactic Empire, Fenn died. The nature of his death remained unknown, but its effect on the Mandalorians was dire. For several years, three newer Supercommandos, Locke Rekkon, Gandon Belak, and Kiar Jensen, maintained a careful watch over the world, fending off any attacks made by those that wished to see the Mandalorians to exploitation once more. This was the usual process until Cadden Blackthorne arrived in orbit, whereupon his ship exploded. Blackthorne managed to escape the ship, and was later recovered by Gandon and Locke, and taken to the surface. From there, he recovered and was considered a prisoner, until Cadden proved to them his abilities to perform as a Mandalorian. Reluctantly, the two supercommandos agreed with Kiar upon letting him go free. However, Cadden refused to leave, noting that the Force brought him here for a reason, and dedicated himself to helping rebuild the Mandalorian culture. He proposed several plans, and soon two of the three supercommandos accepted his proposal (Gandon, having distasteful views on the Jedi, was highly reluctant to agree to making Cadden his leader). Blackthorne then initiated his plans in training a new breed of Mandalorian Shock Troopers to initiate the New Mandalorian Crusade, which started with a long and arduous task of reuniting the clans under one single banner. The Xen'Chi War Cadden was declared the new Mandalore of the Mandalorians, and reestablished the Mandalorian Protectors. After the clans were reunited, he proceeded to train more individuals in the ways of a Mandalorian warrior's lifestyle, and initiated the second part of the Crusade; Operation: Dissection. Beginning with the Second Battle of Mechis III and ending with the Battle of Myrkr (with the Battle of Mandalore taking place right afterwards), Operation: Dissection was meant to pave the way for the portion of Xen'Chi occupied space between the Perlemian Trade Route and Hydian Way to be reclaimed. The Protectors did not occupy a single planet, but rather wiped out all Xen'Chi presence on each battlefield. Mandalore would see devastation with the Xen'Chi counterattack after Dissection's closure, but the scale of desctruction the alien invaders left was relatively minimal. Upon the successful completion of Operation: Dissection, Cadden left the Mandalorians, but did not return, thus making Garen Starfall the new Mandalore. Following Blackthorne's next plan of attack, Garen lead the Mandalorians on Operation: Hammerfall, which was to claim Xen'Chi occupied worlds, such as Bandomeer, as Mandalorian territories and add to the Protectors' ranks. Hammerfall ended just before the Battle of Chil'a'Chin. The Protectors became an active, and arguably crucial, force in the battle against the Xen'Chi homeworld. During this time, the people of Mandalore worked with MandalMotors and MandalTech to reconstruct the Mandalore Defense Force. Recovery Following the conclusion of the Xen'Chi War, the planet experienced an economic boost, thanks to the Mandalorians' involvements and the spoils of war. The boost was enough to pick them back up off their feet and recover from the war, with little to spare afterwards. The planet remained unaffected until it was attacked by forces masquerading as the Galactic Empire. With all evidence pointed against the Empire, Garen Starfall launched a counteroffensive against the Imperial holdings on the Rimma Trade Route. During this time, Nedth Dinsan and Karric Nayms spearheaded a cleanup and salvaging operation on the planetary surface. During the war against the Empire, Nedth's men discovered a wealthy deposit of beskar ore a few hundred kilometers north of the remote town of Enceri. Due to the fact the land was not owned by any one Mandalorian, when Garen was informed of this find upon his return to the world, he declared that the fresh ore would be used a resource for all of Mandalore: a portion would be sold offworld for profit, and the rest would be kept for domestic armament. The newly discovered beskar enabled the start of a new era of economic resurgence on Mandalore, far surpassing the boost they received from the Xen'Chi War. The clan chieftains and other Mandalorian leaders met with Garen to plan for the next stages of the Protectors' growth and recovery. Nearly unanimously, the consensus was to sell their services on an individual level while rebuilding that which they lost. While the Protectors themselves did not get involved in Sivter's War of Darkness, some Mandalorians sold their services and participated in the Battle of Arcanix. Some time later, insurgents began to rise on Mandalore, and even bombed Garen's homestead, killing his wife and daughter in the process. This drove Garen over the edge, and started his descent into madness. He issued a decree that they would actively defend their territories by eliminating anyone who was perceived as a threat to Mandalorian freedom. As he continued in this campaign, this evolved into a lust for war and bloodshed, and he sought to subjugate worlds near Mandalorian space. Dark Times Mandalorian Incursions This brought about a campaign that few Mandalorians opposed. It satisfied the growing demands for war from most of the Mandalorian clans, though it did eventually bring about a schism when Garen authorized the liberal usage of nuclear bombs on Botajef. While Kyr was personally responsible for supplying the Mandalorians with nuclear warheads, he did not believe Garen would actually use them, at least not liberally, until he bombed Botajef from orbit. Kyr withdrew his clan and the Shadow Warriors from the Protectors and publicly declared he no longer supported Garen. While he did get some followers, Garen still held the vast majority of Mandalorian support and arsenal, disallowing Kyr and his people from actively fighting Garen. Garen's grip over the Protectors slowly began to tighten as the opposition started to become more violent, primarily due to Freedom Nadd's actions. In late 18 ABY, Cadden Blackthorne returned to the planet a broken man, throwing Garen's plans into a loop. Garen was quick to scoop Cadden up and offered him the position of an honorary general, something which only lasted a couple weeks before he was picked up by Freedom. In retaliation for the damage done, Garen opted to attempt to eliminate Kyr and his allies in one fell swoop, and ordered the fleet to bombard the Aden homestead. While the operation was a success, Garen later discovered Kyr was informed of the bombing ahead of time. Garen, as such held his doubts that Kyr was truly dead, and continued to operate under the assumption the man was still alive. Cadden was eventually given the position of right hand man in Kyr's resistance, and was tasked with overseeing the establishing of several safe houses across the planet. Sources Planetary information courtesy of Wookieepedia. Category:Mandalorian ProtectorsCategory:Outer Rim planets